Ghost In The Cornfield
by Si-Chan Kagamine
Summary: Suatu hari, banyak pembunuhan ditempat tinggal Len. Pembunuhan itu terjadi disebuah Ladang Jagung milik keluarga Yamamoto. Lebih jelasnya baca ceritaku ya. Terima kasih
1. Chapter 1

hello minna, ini cerita pertama ku..

gomen klo ada kesalahan..:)

Selamat membaca

* * *

Dahulu kala, terdapat sebuah ladang jagung yang besar dan luas. Ladang itu panjang 50 hektar, luasnya 100 itu pertama kali ditemukan oleh Bapak Seiki Yamamoto dan istrinya, ibu Yuuma.

Keluarga Yamamoto terdiri dari bapak dan ibu yamamoto dan ketiga anaknya yaitu, 2 laki-laki dan satu perempuan, mereka bernama Sawako, anaknya yang pertama, Ryuu anaknya yang kedua, dan yang terakhir adalah Keiji. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Karena keluarganya bernama Yamamoto. Akhirnya Ladang itu dinamai Yamamoto's Field.

Suatu hari, Bapak Seiki dan ibu Yuuma pergi keladangnya. Sebelumnya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa ladang itu berhantu, dan sering disebut "GHOST FIELDS".Banyak orang yang masuk untuk memetik jagung itu dan tidak dapat kembali, karena ladang itu dihuni hantu-hantu jahat yang menjaga ladang itu. Banyak yang bilang bahwa ladang itu angker.

Kabarnya, ada seorang nenek yang kelaparan dan masuk keladang itu untuk memetik jagung. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian, nenek itu berteriak "Tolongg!". Setelah mendengar teriakan itu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani masuk dan menolong nenek itu. Akhirnya nenek itu mati. Karena ditusuk dengan pisau oleh hantu itu. Raga nenek itu dikubur di tepi ladang jagung.

Setelah mendengar kabar tentang kematian seorang nenek yang kelaparan, Bapak dan ibu yamamoto ingin memastikannya. Mereka masuk keladang itu dengan hati-hati. Namun, setelah berjalan lama, mereka tidak menemukan mayat nenek itu. Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat sesuatu yang melintas cepat didepannya.

Mereka hanya melihatnya dengan sekilas. Namun, karena takut, spontan mereka langsung lari. Mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah hantu yang biasa membunuh masyarakat didesanya, yang masuk untuk memetik jagung itu. Mereka berlari dengan secepat mungkin menghindari tangkapan hantu itu. Namun, sialnya mereka terpeleset disungai irigasi yang ada diladang itu. Mereka berhasil ditangkap oleh hantu itu, dan mereka dibunuh oleh hantu penjaga ladang itu.

Berita kematian bapak Seiki dan ibu Yuuma menyebar hingga masuk ketelevisi. Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, datang reporter yang ingin menyelidiki tentang penyebab kematian bapak Seiki dan ibu Yuuma.

Setelah diselidiki, ternyata hantu penjaga ladang itu adalah **Sakakibara Reina** yang sudah lama meninggal. Reina adalah wanita yang dikenal orang-orang karena kehebatannya dalam berhitung. Wanita asal kelahiran Jepang itu mati dengan tragis di ladang itu. Ia diperkosa dan dipenggal kepalanya dengan sebuah kapak. Pembunuh itu langsung menguburnya ditepi ladang. Setelah mengubur,pembunuh itu langsung melarikan diri.

Setelah seminggu, penyebab kematian Reina tidak dapat diketahui secara pasti. Dan kasus tersebut masih menemui jalan buntu. Setelah berkali-kali menyelidiki, ternyata pembunuh Reina bernama Kenta.

Para warga dan polisi mengejar Kenta hingga masuk keladang jagung, tetapi Kenta berhasil bersembunyi. Namun, tak lama kemudian, Reina berdiri dibelakanngnya. Kenta yang terkejut spontan, langsung berlari. Namun, ia gagal.

Kepalanya langsung dipenggal dengan kapak seperti tragedy yang menimpa Reina. Ia benci Kenta, ia benci manusia. Mayat Kenta dibuang ke sungai irigasi itu. Sampai setiap manusia yang masuk selalu dibunuh olehnya. Sekarang ladang itu dikuasai oleh Reina.

"Ryuu,Keiji..kok ibu dan ayah masih belum pulang ya?'' tanya Sawako.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.." jawab Keiji.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi mencarinya saja yuk!" ajak Ryuu.

"ayo !" seru Sawako dan Keiji.

Sesampainya mereka diladang itu,mereka langsung memanggil "ibu...ayah...". Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Karena Sawako, Ryuu, dan Keiji berteriak dengan kencang,mereka membangunkan hantu Reina yang sedang tidur. Akhirnya hantu Reina bangun,dan kesal karena tidurnya telah diganggu.

Dan akhirnya dia mencari ketiga anak beberapa menit akhirnya mereka ditemukan tahu bahwa setiap manusia itu takut padanya,akhirnya dia pura-pura menyamar menjadi seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang memetik jagung.

"hey..kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Reina

"saya sedang mencari kedua orang tua saya" jawab Sawako

"oh..orang tuamu ada disana sedang memetik jagung.." ujar Reina menipu mereka.

"trima kasih atas info nya" ujar Ryuu.

"sama – sama" ujar Reina.

Penyamaran Reina berhasil,karena ketiga anak itu sedang berjalan menuju arah yang di tunjuk olehnya,akhirnya Reina langsung berlari menuju belakang mereka.

Tiba – tiba mereka merasa ada yang melintas cepat di belakang sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah hantu penjaga hutan ini,akhirnya mereka langsung berlari menuju tempat yang diarahkan oleh Reina dan sambil berteriak "Ibu….Ayah…".Reina tidak memedulikan tetap berlari cepat menuju - tiba Beni tersandung batu dan kakinya berdarah.

Dan Reina sudah berada di depan Ryuu dan langung memotong kepala membunuh Ryuu ia langsung mengejar Keiji dan Sawako yang sudah agak jauh darinya.

Tiba – tiba Reina berada di depan mereka dan langsung memotong kepala mereka. *Sadis!. Semua mayat keluarga Yamamoto dibuang ke sungai irigasi itu. Sekarang sungai itu menjadi merah dan orang – orang menyebutnya sebagai *SUNGAI KEMATIAN

Setelah Keluarga Yamamoto meninggal,berita itu menyebar ke seluruh pelosok. Bahkan berita itu diketahui oleh sekelompok pembasmi hantu cilik atau yang biasa di sebut dengan ***A BUNCH OF LITTLE GHOST EXTERMINATOR*****, **yang kemudian disebut sebagai BUILGEX.

Kelompok itu terdiri atas 5 anggota cilik yang berumur 10 tahun. Mereka adalah Miku,Len,Rin,Kaito,dan Meiko. Setelah mendengar berita kematian keluarga Yamamoto,mereka menjadi penasaran, dan ingin memastikannya.

Sebentar lagi, petualangn mereka akan dimulai. Apakah misi mereka akan bekerja dengan lancar? Ikuti terus ceritanya..

* * *

Mohon reviewnya ya..

Trima kasih sudah membaca ^^ XD


	2. Chapter 2

Inilah ceritaku selanjutnya. Kependekkan ya? Saya masih newbie dan masih belum sempat memperpanjang ceritanya.

Trima kasih sudah membaca sampai fict kali ini.. :)

* * *

Minggu pagi, masing-masing anggota BUILGEX bersiap-siap untuk membasmi semua ladang jagung itu. Mereka mengambil semua barang yang akan mereka gunakan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Ketika hari mulai sore, tepatnya pukul 05.00, mereka baru menjalankan misi mereka. Namun sebelumnya, mereka tidak lupa meminta ijin kepada orang tuanya. Orang tuanya mengijinkan mereka. Akhirnya mereka berkumpul didepan pagar ladang jagung tersebut. Saat teman-teman mereka sudah berkumpul semua, barulah mereka masuk keladang milik Reina.

Tujuan mereka adalah mereka ingin memastikan sekaligus membasmi semua hantu disana, agar tidak menggangu warga. Dan juga karena mereka tidak ingin ada berita tentang kematian manusia yang meninggal karena hantu Reina. Kedatangan mereka diketahui oleh – tiba didepan mereka ada yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka.

Spontan mereka adalah yang berlari cepat itu hantu Reina, tanpa berpikir panjang mereka langsung berlari. Reina segera mengejar. Mereka bingung karena mereka tidak tahu mereka harus berlari ke arah mana.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpencar, Len dan Miku berlari ke arah rumah yang berada didepannya, sedangkan Rin, Meiko dan Kaito berlari menuju gubuk kecil yang berada ditengah ladang. Karena Reina bingung akhirnya dia berlari menuju Len dan Miku.

"Len.. hantu Reina mengejar kita…" teriak Miku sambil berlari.

"Iya, Ayo… kita harus cepat masuk ke rumah itu.." teriak Len.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah yang sedang mengejar mereka kebingungan karena Len, dan Miku telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Len..bagaimana cara kita masuk, karena pintunya terkunci" Tanya Miku.

"Ah…Dari pada kelamaan, kita dobrak saja." Ujar Len.

"Oke!" Ujar Miku dengan semangat.

Setelah beberapa menit pintu itu masih belum Reina masih mencari.

"Bagaimana ini Len?pintunya masih belum kebuka.." Ujar Miku dengan khawatir.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.." Ujar Len.

"Hey itu..ada kawat..coba kita buka dengan itu.." Ujar Miku sambil mengambil kawat yang ada di depan Miku.

Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga dan Reina semakin mendekat.

"Eh… itu kan hiasan rambut Reina berarti Reina sudah ada di dekat kita… Len perasaanku tidak enak.." Ujar Miku.

"Iya nih.. Perasaanku juga tidak enak.." Ujar Len.

Lalu mereka menoleh ke belakang secara serempak.

"KYAAA! La-LARIII!" mereka langsung berlari masuk kerumah itu dan menutup pintunya. Mereka langsung berlari mencari tempat persembunyian yang tidak dapat ditemukan oleh Reina.

Sedangkan Reina yang mencari mereka menemukan ikat rambut milik Len.

"Berarti anak ingusan itu berada di dalam rumah ini..Hahahahahaha…" Ujarnya sambil tertawa licik.

"Miku.. kamu lihat ikatan rambut ku tidak?" Tanya Len.

"Lho? rambut mu jadi di gerai? "

"Iya sepertinya ikatan rambutku lepas waktu didepan rumah itu.."

" Ya sudahlah kita ambil nanti saja.. "

Len dan Miku yang sedang mencari tempat persembunyian itu akhirnya menemukan satu tempat yang sangat aman. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke tempat itu dan mengumpat segera masuk ke rumah itu dan mencari.

"Huh.. Akhirnya kita bisa bebas dari Reina.. tapi kita harus menolong Len dan Miku.. Mereka pasti dalam bahaya.. " Ujar Rin.

"Iya! Ayo, cepat kita susul mereka!" Seru Kaito.

Rin, Meiko dan Kaito berlari menuju tempat persembunyian Len dan Miku tadi. Ketika tiba didepan rumah itu mereka melihat ada ikatan rambut yang biasa di pakai Len.

"Hey! Ini ikatan rambut Len bukan?" Tanya Meiko.

"Iya! Berarti Len dan Miku sudah ada di dalam sana!" Ujar Kaito.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Rin tanpa pikir panjang.

Mereka langsung berlari masuk.

* * *

Len : Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ya?

Rin : Hm.. Ah.. aku tahu! Selanjutnya..

Si-chan : Hei, jangan membuka rahasia! *Baiklah sebelum Rin memberi tahu, langsung kututup saja! Ikuti cerita selanjutnya ya! :3

* * *

Arigato! ^^

Reviewnya ya nyan... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Rin : Nah, inilah lanjutannya..

Si-chan : Maaf, kelamaan uploadnya.. soalnya waktunya singkat

Mohon Reviewnya ya!

Selamat membaca~~~

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka berada dilantai dua.

"Jadi, ini rumah yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Meiko.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya merasa aneh dengan rumah ini.." ujar Meiko.

"Ya sudah, dari pada kelamaan, lebih baik kita segera mencari tempat persembunyian Len dan Miku!" seru Rin.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian Len dan Miku.

"Hei! Disana ada hantu Reina yang sedang mencari Len dan Miku!" bisik Kaito.

"Iya, berarti.. sekarang kita harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai hantu Reina mengetahui keberadaan kita!" bisik Meiko.

"Sudahlah jangan berisik, lebih baik kita mencari cara agar Len dan Miku bisa selamat!" bisik Rin.

Len : "Sebenarnya mereka dimana sih? Apa mereka tidak peduli dengan kita?" bisik Len.

Miku : "Mungkin mereka sedang mencari kita.. Sabar sajalah sedikit!" ujar Miku dengan pelan.

Len : "Aku sudah kepanasan nih.." bisik Len.

Tiba-tiba Miku melihat kearah kiri, kanan dan bawah. Tampak ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nah.. sepertinya ini dapat digunakan untuk mngikat rambutmu.." bisik Miku pelan.

"Hah? hanya seutas tali? Mana mungkin bisa?" seru Len pelan.

"Sudahlah, ini dapat membantumu sementara.. Daripada kau kepanasan, lebih baik gunakan sajalah tali ini.." ujar Miku.

"Ya sudahlah.. tolong ikatkan!" ujar Len.

"Sini.."

"Terima kasih ya, sudah membantu dan mempedulikanku.."

"Sama-sama..."

Menit kemenit pun berlalu. Reina masih tetap mencari.

"Nah, aku tahu!" seru Meiko.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Rin dan Kaito.

"Nah, jadi begini, salah satu dari kita masuk menuju ruangan itu dan langsung berteriak, 'Len.. Miku keluarlah.. kami datang untuk menyelamatkanmu..' Nah, sebelum masuk kita teriak 'Ahh..!'. Nanti pasti Reina keluar. Salah satu dari kita langsung masuk keruangan itu." ujar Meiko.

"Boleh juga.." ujar Kaito dan Rin.

Akhirnya mereka langsung menjalankan misi dari Meiko.

Tapi sebelumnya, mereka berdiskusi sebentar.

"Tapi siapa yang akan masuk?" tanya Rin.

"Meiko saja, dia kan paling tahu!" seru Kaito.

"Eh? Bilang saja kau takut 'kan, Kaito?" goda Meiko.

"Siapa bilang? Aku ini kan cowok! Cowok itu kan harus berani!" bantah Kaito.

"Tapi dalam hatimu kau takut kan?" godanya sekali lagi.

"Sudah, sudah.. tidak usah bertengkar lagi! Sekarang kalian putuskan siapa yang akan masuk, Meiko atau Kaito?" Lerai Rin tegas.

"Berarti Rin takut!" goda Meiko dab Kaito.

"Siapa bilang aku takut? Memangnya Kaito bisa? Kalau begitu, lebih baik Kaito saja yang masuk!" seru Rin.

"Ya, sudah.. aku saja yang masuk!" ujar Kaito dengan wajah agak sedih.

"Nah, begitu kan bagus.." uajr Meiko dan Rin.

Akhirnya mereka selesai berdiskusi.

Walaupun Kaito takut, tapi ia akan memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk menjemput Len dan Miku.

"Sekarang!" seru Meiko.

"Ahh...!" teriak Rin dan Meiko.

"Suara siapa itu?" Reina merasa bingung dan langsung melihat keluar.

"Saatnya Kaito!" teriak Meiko.

Kaito segera berlari masuk kerumah itu dan berteriak memanggil, "Len.. Miku.. Keluarlah!"

"Itu suara Kaito! Ayo, kita keluar!" seru Len.

"Ayo!" balas Miku.

Len dan Miku segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Kaito.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" seru Kaito sambil menggapai tangn Len dan Miku.

Sedangkan Reina..

"Dimana kalian? Akan kutangkap kau!" teriak Reina.

"Bagaimana ini Meiko?" tanya Rin.

"Pegang tanganku!" seru Meiko.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rin sambil memegang tangan Meiko.

* * *

Len : Mau dibawa kemana aku?

Rin : Aku juga tidak tahu, kau tanya saja pada Meiko!

Si-chan : Kalian ingin tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Meiko? tunggu ya dipart 4! XD

Arigato~~ Review please! :)


End file.
